powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai (Fan)
The article is about 2 Series (the 18th and 19th) in the Power Rangers franchise Power Rangers: Samurai (abbreviated as PRS) is the Season 18 and Season 19 being created by Morphin. The Japanese counterparts are Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The Series will be primarily based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The Next Season is Megaforce (Fan). No copyright infringement intended. All right is reserved. All material copyright Toei and Saban Brands. Production Next year the Samurai will begin on January 01 and will End in June 30. Don't forget to Follow the Samurai below cause the 18th and 19th will be Super. For me, the Episodes have to be Original being the footage from the Shiba home will be used together with the WarStar Ship. Saban adapted the Episode 1 of Gokaiger in the 4 Episodes of Megaforce: "Mega Mission", "The Messenger", "End Game" and the Episode 1 of Super Megaforce. I got inspiration of Saban's Power Rangers Megaforce and I am trying to let the page Similar to the Power Rangers Super Samurai. Plot The plot sequence is generally as follows: #Rangers are in their everyday Life with a discussion to resolve. #Rangers are attacked by the Evil monster and foot soldiers. #Rangers fight monster and foot soldiers. #Rangers morph. #Rangers defeat monster and foot soldiers. #Evil enemy revives monster and makes monster grow to become giant monster followed by Rangers summoning the Zords and/or the Megazord. #Optional: Rangers find their current powers are insufficient to defeat monster and discover a new power. #Rangers fight and defeat giant minion. #Rangers are back in their everyday life having learned a Life lesson which solves the discussion earlier. "End of the Season" plot sequence is generally as follows: #All or most of the current Zords are destroyed either during or prior to the battle. #The main villain makes their presence known to everyone and Fights the Rangers. #The city is overwhelmed by an army of Enemy Foot Soldiers. #Several or all of the Rangers' vehicles are destroyed. #The lead Ranger, usually Red, faces the primary villain in a battle that seems to be in the villain's favor. #The villain is sealed away or destroyed, putting an end to their threat until next season. Rangers Allies Civilians WarStar Morphers Weapons Vehicles Zords Alternates Episodes The Episodes here are referred as "Chapters". # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ---- # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Notes Act 1: The episode is adapted as Chapter 1 where Jayden is not a jerk and Kevin is a swimmer than a kabuki Actor. All cockpit footage was remade (employing US-original "Mega Mode"). Epic 1: a US-original premiere might take Some place. How closely will adapt the Angel theme? and Will the cards used in the "Angel Morphers" be altered in any way? See Also *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - Super Sentai counterpart *Tensou Sentai Goseiger - Super Sentai counterpart Category:Series